ILYSFM (I Love You So Fuckin' Much)
by Keewanii
Summary: "Ya ya ya! Kau! Cepat temui Hansol di taman belakang sekolah!" "Ada apa, sih?" "Temanku melihat Hansol sedang berduaan dengan Chan di sana." "APA! Awas saja kau Hansol Vernon Chwe!". SEVENTEEN FIC! Vernon&Seungkwan as Main! (tag: Verkwan, Boonon, Seungsol). Review are needed!


Title : Ilysfm (I Love You So Fuckin' Much)

Author : Keewanii

Pair : Verkwan/Boonon/Seungsol

Cast : Boo Seungkwan, Hansol Vernon Chwe

Support Cast : Lee Seokmin, Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon

Genre : Romance, School life (maybe)

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot or Ficlet? (I'm not sure abt this)

.

 _1.045 words count_

.

"Seungkwan- _ah_!"

Tanpa harus menoleh lagi pun aku sudah tau siapa pemilik suara itu. Tidak lain dan tidak bukan suara seorang Hansol Vernon Chwe atau yang lebih _akrab_ disapa Vernon. Dia adalah salah satu pangeran sekolah di sini bersama dengan Mingyu dan Seungcheol atau yang lebih dikenal dengan .

Aku menghentikkan langkah kakiku dan memutar badan menghadap Vernon.

"Ada apa Vernon- _ah_?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok, hanya saja kalu nanti istirahat tidak sibuk bisa bertemu di taman belakang sekolah, tidak?" Ucap Vernon seraya mengusap tengkuknya.

"Ah sepertinya aku sibuk, aku harus mengejar _deadline_ yang diberikan ."

"Bukannya kau sudah menyelesaikan seluruh tugas Kwan- _ah_? Lagipula 'kan kita sudah menyelesaikan ujian akhir, sepertinya sudah tidak ada tugas lagi." Ujar Vernon.

Ya, sepertinya aku ketahuan berbohong kali ini. Lagipula tidak ada salahnya 'kan bertemu berdua dengan cowok populer sekolah? Walaupun dia sedikit menyebalkan tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa mengelakkan ketampanannya.

"Ah begitu ya, baiklah istirahat nanti aku akan ke taman belakang sekolah."

"Oke, aku tunggu ya, _baby boo_." Vernon mengakhiri percakapan kami dan langsung berlari meninggalkanku di koridor sekolah.

"YA!" Berani-beraninya kau Hansol Vernon Chwe memanggilku seperti itu.

 _%% ILYSFM %%_

Jam istirahat sudah tiba, aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan ajakan Vernon untuk bertemu di taman belakang sekolah dan menuju kantin. Siapa suruh mengacaukan _mood_ -ku dengan memanggilku seperti itu. Hah, Vernon itu selalu membuatku sakit kepala.

Setelah mendapatkan makanan, aku langsung mendudukkan diri bersama Jihoon- _hyung,_ Soonyoung _-hyung_ , dan Seokmin- _hyung_. Ahh aku baru sadar mereka semua adalah seniorku dan sahabatku di sekolah ini. Teman seangkatanku banyak yang tidak mau menjadikanku temannya karena katanya omonganku yang menyakitkan.

"Ya Seungkwan- _ah_ , kau tidak terlihat baik hari ini." Seokmin- _hyung_ berujar saat aku dengan lemasnya mendudukkan diri di antara mereka.

" _I'm good_ kok, mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja, _hyung_." Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Aku juga merasa kau tidak baik hari ini Kwan, makanan yang kau beli saja sedikit, tidak banyak sepertinya biasanya." Ini Soonyoung- _hyung_. Ah dia ini.

"Kau kenapa Kwan? Ceritakan saja pada kami. Apa tentang Hansol lagi?" Ini Jihoon- _hyung_. Dia ini kalau bicara selalu tepat sasaran.

"Sedekat itu kau dengan Vernon _hyung_? Sampai sampai kau memanggilnya dengan nama asli dia." Tanyaku sedikit sarkastik.

"Tidak perlu sarkastik begitu Seungkwan- _ah_. Aku tidak akan merebut Hansol- _ie_ mu kok." Jihoon - _hyung_ menggodaku. Lagi.

"YA! Berhenti membahas Vernon. Aku jadi tidak nafsu makan lagi. Aku ke perpustakaan saja."

"Perpustakaan bukan gayamu sekali Seungkwan. Sekarang duduk, jelaskan pada kami apa yang terjadi hingga _mood_ -mu jadi berantakan begini." Tegas Jihoon - _hyung_ sebelum aku melangkahkan kaki dari meja ini.

"Salahkan saja dia yang seenaknya memanggilku _baby boo_ tadi pagi di koridor sekolah!" Aku berujar kesal.

"..."

Hening sesaat, hingga suara Seokmin dan Soonyoung- _hyung_ memecahnya.

" _WTH_ Seungkwan - _ah_?! Hanya karena itu kau kesal?" Koor keduanya, kompak.

"Ya habisnya sih dia seenaknya begitu."

"Seenaknya bagaimana? Bukankan itu panggilan yang wajar untuk ditujukan pada kekasihmu sendiri?" Soonyoung - _hyung_ sepertinya berada di pihak Vernon.

"Setelah dia memeluk selingkuhannya di depan mataku dia masih bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan itu? _How funny_." Aku memutar bola mataku, kesal.

"Kau harus mendengarkan penjelasannya, Seungkwan- _ah._ " Jihoon- _hyung_ memberi saran.

"Aku selalu mau mendengarkan penjelasannya, hanya saja dia selalu menghancurkan _mood_ -ku, _hyung_." Aku membela diriku sendiri.

" Ya ya ya! Kau! Cepat temui Hansol di taman belakang sekolah!" Ujar Seokmin- _hyung_ , panik. Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku ikut panik juga.

"Ada apa, sih?" Tanyaku sedikit kesal bercampur panik.

"Temanku melihat Hansol sedangan berduaan dengan Chan di sana."

"APA?! Awas saja kau Hansol Vernon Chwe!"

Aku segera berlari ke taman belakang sekolah, persetan dengan _mood_ -ku yang sedang tidak baik dan super duper malas bertemu dengannya. Ini tentang harga diriku sebagai kekasihnya. Mana bisa dia menjaling hubungan dengan Chan saat dia masih berpacaran denganku. Memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Raja harem? Mati saja sana.

"YA! HANSOL VERNON CHWE!" Teriakku saat melihatnya duduk di bawah pohon.

"Kau lama sekali, _baby boo_." Dia mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Jangan sok _cute_ di depanku Vernon!

"Kau masih bisa memanggilku sepertu itu setelah berduaan dengan Chan disini? Hah?" Teriakku kesal, untung saja di sini sepi.

"Kau bicara apa sih, sayang? Aku sendirian di sini." Jangan sok polos, tch.

"Jangan bohong, Vernon." Aku mendesis.

"Yah! Kemana panggilan Hansol - _ie_ atau Vernon - _ie_ mu itu? Aku rindu sekali dengan suara manja itu. Sudah berapa lama aku tidak mendengarkannya? Huh, mungkin sudah satu minggu? Iya 'kan, _baby boo_?"

"Kau bicara apa sih? Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Vernon."

"Ya, kesini dulu Seungkwan- _ie_ , aku akan menjelaskannya, tidak mungkin 'kan aku menjelaskannya dengan jarak kita yang sejauh ini?"

Aku memperhatikan jarak antara aku dan Vernon, ya terbilang cukup jauh sih, dia ada di bawah pohon yang ada di tepi sungai dan aku yang masih berada di koridor sekolah.

"Awas saja kalau aku ke sana kau tidak mejelaskan apapun." Ancamku.

" _Alright_. Kau bisa pegang ucapanku." Tch. Awas saja kau berbohong lagi.

Aku pun langsung menghampiri Vernon, dan menatapnya tajam. Menuntut penjelasan.

" _Okay_ , sebenarnya Chan memang bilang kalau dia sudah menyukaiku sejak lama, awalnya aku kaget sih, tapi ada senangnya juga.." Aku melotot mendengar dia senang begitu. Mati saja sana.

"Bercanda kok, sayang. Dia bilang dia akan pindah ke Amerika, kau tau 'kan bahasa inggrisnya dia seperti apa?" Ya, aku tau. Kemampuannya dalam bidang bahasa sangat rendah.

"Nah, dua bulan terakhir dia memintaku untuk membantunya belajar bahasa inggris. Karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, aku sudah menganggap Chan sebagai adik kandungku sendiri. Dan pelukan antara aku dan Chan, yang kau lihat itu adalah salam perpisahan karena Chan berangkat ke Amerika satu minggu yang lalu."

"Jadi, daritadi, kau di sini ss-se-sendirian?" Tanyaku tergagap.

"Aku 'kan sudah bilang."

"Sial kau Seokmin- _hyung_." Rutukku pelan.

"Kau bilang apa?" Vernon bertanya, mungkin saja dia mendengar rutukanku dengan samar.

"Ah tidak, kok. Karena semuanya sudah _clear_ aku kembali ke kantin ya, makananku belum habis."

"Kenapa buru-buru begitu sih?" Vernon sepertinya sedikit kesal, nadanya lucu sekali saat kesal begini.

"Aku masih lapar." Ucapku dengan nada yang dibuat sok imut seraya mengusap perutku.

" _Okay_ , tapi nanti pulang bersama ya?"

" _Call_. _Bye_ Vernon- _ie_!"

Aku akan bergegas menuju kantin sebelum suara Vernon menahanku, lagi.

"Kau pergi sebelum aku mengatakan apa yang kau mau dengar dulu?"

"Aku sudah mendengarkan penjelasanmu Vernon - _ie_."

"Bukan yang itu, _baby boo_."

"Memangnya apa lagi yang mau aku dengar?"

" _I love you so fuckin' much, baby boo_." Sontak saja, ucapannya itu membuat pipiku merona dan sedikit salah tingkah.

" _Damn, i know it_ Hansol _-ie, and i love you to the moon and never back!"_ aku mengecup pipinya dan langsung berlari menuju kantin.

 **FIN**

Hello! Setelah sekian lama, aku back nulis fiction lagi. Dan kayaknya kemampuan menulis gue turun banget yaa huhu. Minta reviewnya aja deh yaa, segala bentuk kritik&saran diterima kok asal sopan yaa.

a.n. ) maaf atas typo yang bertebaran yaaa, maklum aku teh ngetiknya ngebut wkwk, maaf juga kalo alurnya gajelas ehe ehe. Pokoknya mah review ditunggu selalu.

 **Best regards,  
Keewanii** _ **.**_


End file.
